TMNT: Moonlight Falls
by GirlzRule312
Summary: ( Human Alternate Universe) In a world without mutants, the guys have grown up as normal human beings. Well, almost normal. They live in Moonlight Falls, a place where supernatural beings live, and the guys may or may not be one of them. Leo and his friend Jules accidentally set evil free. Mikey tries to bloom romance between himself and Bailey. (I'm not very good at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hey, my name is Leonardo. I live on 130 Knott Street in Moonlight Falls with my dad, Splinter, and three brothers, Raphael, Donatello and Michellangello. Except for short we're called Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey.

Our house has: four floors plus a basment; five bedrooms; three bathrooms; a balcony; etc. We only have one other house on our street. 133 Knott Street.

The Ivy family lives there. They're all humans and live a 'hippie styled life.' They're also rich, but don't have a clue how to spend any of it. That's all I really know about them.

The MacDuff family, I think, had lived in our house before us. They had the builiding built for them, so it was originally made for a family with a mix of humans and witches. Oh well.

Anyways, lets get on with the story, that's why you're here, right?

"Dad, 'm going to the library!" Donny called out from the lounge room.

"Ooh! Can I come?" Mikey asked, "PLEASE?"

"Why would _you _go to the library?!" Donny retorted.

"There's this, uhh, game on the computers I wanna play." Mikey lied.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that Bailey Swain is going to be there?" Raph smirked from the couch.

"No." Mikey lied, his voice slightly high pitched.

"Who is she?!" Donny smirked, momentarily forgetting about the library.

"She's in some of Mikey's classes, she's human and single." Raph smirked.

"Shut up!" Mikey whined.

"You coming or not?!" Donny chuckled.

Pouting, Mikey followed grudgily.

Leo and Jules (MacDuff) were at Aleister's Elixirs and Sundries on 326 Knott Street, near Leo's house. Jules was using the Alchemy Station, researching for a certain spell he had in mind. He wanted to summon a 'Neutral Spectral Cat,' a cat you could only get by a witch summoning one.

"Jules, _seriously_, I'm getting bored." Leo repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, one more minute." Jules replied, "C'mon I _really _want to find this."

Sighing, Leo thought, _I can't believe I let him trick me into this_.

"Found it!" Jules beamed.

"About time." Leo groused, standing up from the chair he'd been sitting on and staring at the page Jules was reading.

**"Apello Cattus Amicus (Summon Spectral Cat)**

**Target: Self**

**Magic Skill: 5**

**Alignment: Any**

**Reagents: 1 Dragon Scales, 3 Mystic Dust"**

Leo snorted, "How are you meant to get _Dragon Scales_?! They're way too damn expensive. Besides, you won't be able to find an _actual _dragon. They're like _impossible _to find!"

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Jules said sarcastically, "Besides, I have a plan."  
"Should I start running now?" Leo asked, smirking.

Jules rolled his eyes, "_C'mon_!"

**Okay, well that was my first chapter done! :D What'd you guys think? And by the way, the supernatural stuff and town mostly comes from Sims 3 Supernatural, Sims 2 and other expansion packs. **

**I'll be adding my tweaks to it. And for those who don't know, Sims is a life-based game and you don't need to play it.**

**What do you guys think? Are the guys supernaturals? Or are they human? What supernatural would they be? Review which you think or just review for the heck of it, please? :3 Thank you and will see you's again soon with the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN SIMS OR TMNT****. **-** hehe, fine print. (unless it goes back to normal size) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

...

108 Wood Street, Library of Lore & Vault of Antiquity

Mikey stared at Bailey who was reading about supernaturals. She had beautiful hazel eyes and wonderful long, wavy brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Bailey wore a long-sleeved green shirt and blue jeans faded slightly at the front with pink sneakers.

"I thought there was a computer game you wanted to play." Donny teased.

Yepling, Mikey jumped into the air and landed harshly on the ground, grabbing his chest, "Dude, _don't _do that!" He breathed.

Chuckling, Donny helped him stand up, "Well, I promised to meet Joe at the park, you coming?"

"Joe MacDuff? Jules' twin?" Mikey asked.

Donny nodded, "Yeap, that's the one."

"I thought they moved." Mikey said as he picked up his comic book he'd been pretending to read, "Like all the way to... Where was it again?"

"They moved to Isla Paradiso, that place wirh heaps of house boats an' stuff. Scuba diving's popular there, too. But they came back to visit, they _do _know people here." Donny explained as they headed to the desk to borrow Donny's books and Mikey's comic.

...

"Hey," Joe called as he saw Donny coming.

Donny waved and headed towards him, "Hey, this is Mikey."

"Ooh, so yous two have been talking about me?!" Mikey cooed, "What'd he say? What'd he say?!"

"Uhh-"  
"So how's your mum been?" Donny asked, changing the subject.

"Morning sickness, not long now though." Joe said.

"Is the baby going to be a boy or girl?" Donny asked as they all climbed up the monkey bars.

Donny and Joe sat on the top while Mikey hanged from the back of his knees and hanged upside down.

"We haven't checked, Mum and Dad want it to be a surprise." Joe replied, taking his backpack off and dropping it to the ground, Donny following suit.

"When's the baby due?" Mikey asked, beginning to sway backwards and forwards.

"Sometime next week." Joe answered, excitement tinting his voice.

"Sweeeeeet," Mikey cooed.

"Have you's decided any names yet?" Donny questioned.

"If it's a boy his name'll be... I think it was Cesar... Yeah, Cesar. If it's a girl she'll be Charlotte, mum's middle name." Joe replied.

"What if they're twin's?" Mikey gasped, "Or triplets? Or maybe even _Quadriplets_!?"

"I had no idea you knew what words that big meant." Donny muttered.

"Well, Qua means four, _appparently_, so I just added the driplets part. Pretty smart, _huh_?" Mikey said smuggly.

"Qua doesn't mean four..." Donny's voice drifted off, knowing he wouldn't be able to correct Mikey.

...

"I'm still bored," Leo complained, "Very bored."

"C'mon Leo, it's not _that _bad." Jules retorted.

"When's Pip Goodfellow gettin' here? It's been over an _hour_, Jules." Leo countered.

_Half An Hour Later..._

"What took you so long?" Jules whined, who had become as impatient as Leo.

Pip rolled his brown eyes and ran his fingers through his raven-black hair, "I'm not late. You were early."

"What?!" Leo snapped, giving Jules a death glare.

"What's with him?" Pip asked.

Jules shrugged, "You know how werewolves are when it's near the full moon."

Pip nodded before taking off his shoulder bag and pulling out a small pouch, which was blue with red string, "I believe these are what you wanted."

Nodding, Jules grabbed something from his pocket before pulling it out. He held a tetragonal-crystal-shaped pendant, "And here's what you wanted."

Leo watched them swap items. Pip screwed off the top part of the pendant and let a small drop of the liquid from inside drip onto his hand. Witches and wizards often carried their potions in pendants.

"Just leave it in the moon's light tonight and it'll be good to go. Only use a drop, you can use it more that way." Jules informed him, opening the pouches and making sure the items were in there. In the blue pouch was 'Fairy Gold,' as it was known.

"Well, see ya!" Jules said gleefully, "C'mon Leo."

...

**A/N: **

**Was going to be longer but I wouldn't have been able to update today if I kept going, **_**sorry**_**. Getting to the exciting part :3 Please keep reading and **_**review**_**. I like reviews. Please. I'll give you ice-cream if you do :3 (If you don't review I'll think nobody is reading the fanfic and will stop writing it; since I don't like using my time writing fanfics nobody even reads).**

**I DO NOT OWN AN OF THE CONTENTS ALTHOUGH I DID HAVE THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC OR WHATEVER. Oops, Caps Lock. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

...

Bailey practically flew down the stairs in excitement. Her dad wasn't here currently, he was at work. Which meant she had time. She smiled to herself in anticipation.

She hadn't wanted to come to Moonlight Falls. She'd been happy where she was. But, she'd heard rumors that some people here were _supernaturals_! As in fairies, werewolves, witches, wizards and most importantly vampires! She'd always wanted a vampire boyfriend, her friends and herself had always talked about what it would be like to have one. She locked the front door behind her and headed out.

She walked down in the cold of Wood Street, and held her pale-blue hoodie closer to herself.

...

**230 Valley View Drive **

**Tristan Van Gould's POV**

I stared out my window, taking a sip of plasma orange juice. Sometimes it really sucked to be a vegetarian vampire. My sister, Emelie, was out at a party as usual. My dad, Ayden, was at work, he's business man.

I heard something outside move. Jumping up, I headed outside silently. _It's probably Waylon Wolff_, I thought bitterly. His family says that _they're _the founders of Moonlight Falls! They're definitley _not_! Dad had been there at the time, he'd seen it happen before his very eyes! _Our _family was the founders.

I turned my head around the corner of the house. A girl wearing a light-blue hoodie was looking around. She had beautiful hazel eyes filled with curiosity. A few strands of her chocolate-brown hair hung loosely from her hood. The smell of her blood was tempting, but the nausea in my stomach stopped me from doing anything I shouldn't.

Slowly, I came out from the corner and stared at her. Turning around she squeaked and jumped in surprise. I could smell some of the fear coming off of her.

"I-I-" She stammered.

Her beautiful lips trembled. She was so beautiful. She went to step back, but a root caught on her shoe, so she stepped foward to free herself, only to trip. She fell onto my body, but I didn't fall over. I could feel her warm body on mine. I could feel her lips touch mine. My cheeks went a few shades darker. I could feel them heating up. It was amazing. It was like everything was in slow motion.

When I pulled away and the realization of what had happened sunk in, and my cheeks heated up a _lot _more. She was smiling, and _God _it made her look beautiful.

**Mikey's POV**

Well, I just spent the last two hours at the gym, Bell's Barbell House.' I took the long way home, across Valley View Drive. There's lots of houses here. Two empty lots as well.

Looking up from the grass I saw the Van Gould's house. They're all vampires, Ayden, Emelie and Tristan. As I kept walking I saw... _no_. _Please_, _no_.

My heart split in two, I felt it. Tears swelled in my eyes. Tristan and Bailey kissing.

...

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had assignments due... Anyways, here 'tis! Not as long as I expected... Oh well.**

**PLEASE review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNOUNCMENT! Chapter 3 & 1 have been edited! (All that's changed is that Bailey's dad is now at work a lot more and isn't so possessive, **_**yet**_**) :3**

Chapter Four

...

"C'mon Mikey, open the door." Leo repeated.

Again, no response came. Mikey had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Splinter was at work, so there was no way to force Mikey out. So they'd waited. And waited. And got tired of waiting, so Leo went back to asking Mikey to open the door.

"He still ain't comin' out?" Raph muttered.

"No." Leo sighed, "You's sure you's don't know what happened?"

"All I know is that he went to the gym." Donny shrugged.

"Which one?" Leo asked.

"Bell's Barbell House." Donny answered.

Mikey's door opened, and with his head facing the ground, he headed to the bathroom silently. When he got back and went into the room he murmured, "Get out, Leo."

Leo closed the door with one hand and put the other on Mikey's shoulder, "I've got all night, Mikey. So just tell me what happened now."

Mikey sighed and shrugged off Leo's hand before plopping on his bed, Leo following, "What happened?" Leo murmured into Mikey's hair, wrapping his arms protectively around his little brother.

Mikey sighed, "I-I was coming back. From the gym... I-I took the long way home... I-I wen-went the long way... Past the V-Van Goul-Gould's home... Bailey was... Tristan..."

"Oh." Leo whispered. Mikey didn't need to explain any more than that. Leo knew Mikey had a big time crush on Bailey.

"'S not fair." Mikey sniffed.

Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey, "No, it's not. But it'll work out. Always does."

"Not this time." Mikey sighed.

Leo frowned, but didn't know how to respond.

...

**[[Morning]]**

**Mikey's POV**

Groggily, my eyes opened. I didn't want the to. I wanted to just sleep. And not stop sleeping. Ever, in fact.

"You okay?" Leo whispered.

I shook my head, burrowing it into his chest. I know he just wanted to help me feel better, but he couldn't. There was no way he could.

"Mikey." He looked into my eyes worriedly.

"Atleast now I know why they call it a crush." I shrugged, attempting humor. And failing.

Sunlight from outside drifted through my windows, the warm breeze brushed on the curtains. It would be a beautiful day today. Too bad I wouldn't be enjoying it.

"C'mon, up." Leo said, jumping out of the bed, "Now, Mikey."

I sighed and slowly got up, "Why?"

"Just get dressed and have breakfast. I'm taking you somewhere." Leo replied, leaving the room.

I sighed again and looked down at the clothes I was wearing, I hadn't gotten into my pajamas last night. I was hungry, too. But I'm always hungry, so that's pretty normal.

...

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." Was Leo's only reply.

He was focused on the road ahead, which is good, because he was driving. 'Somewhere' had been his only reply the entire way. It's been an hour now.

I focused on my reflection in the window. My blonde, slightly curled, hair swayed slightly from the breeze drifting into the car. Leo had been given a blue holden once he'd gotten his license for an early birthday present.

Okay, back to me... What else to say? I have bright baby-blue eyes... A slightly chubby face, but in a way that made me seem younger than I really was. My size didn't help, I'm still waiting for my growth spurt. I doubt I'll ever have it, though.

Fay (fairies) don't get their growth spurts as fast as werewolves, the others make fun of me. I'm the only fay in the family, so I'm naturally the smallest. Dad, Leo, Raph and Donny are all werewolves. Leo's the Alpha. What happens is that on a full moon all supernaturals gather up in their species and do, well, supernatural things.

Obviously, the werewolves change, hence their name. Since Leo bet the last Alpha in a fight, he became Alpha, which basically means that he leads all the 'hunts' and stuff that the pack does. He has to do it with the female Alpha, too. There's always a male and female Alpha.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Somewhere."

"That's getting real old, really fast." I muttered. Leo only laughed in responce.

Groaning I sunk deeper into the chair, accidentally opening the glove box, causing a letter to fall out.

"What's this?" I questioned, picking it up.

He glanced at it and sighed, "It's nothing."  
"Can I open it?" I asked.

Leo shrugged, "If you want."

I opened it up to see weird symbols written by hand. I cocked my head to the side, but when I still couldn't read it I asked, "What's it say?"  
"I dunno." Leo shrugged. I could hear the frustration in his voice, so I decided to drop it.

I looked back out the window."Where are we?"

"Somewhere." Leo said, smirking crookedly.

"Okay, you _obviously _did that on purpose!" I whined.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair huffily. Why were we doing this again? Something happened last night before I went to the gym. No, it was after that... Or during it? God, I couldn't remember. I closed my eyes and listened to the radio. They were talking. Frowning I changed the channel. I knew this song from somewhere.

...

**Normal POV**

Leo pulled into the spot he normally parked when he came here. He smiled at Mikey's snoring figure, "Wake up, Mikey."

"Just five more minutes..." Mikey mumbled sleepily.

Leo chuckled and turned the car off before shaking Mikey's arm, "Wakie, wakie."

Mikey groaned and forced his eye lids open, "I... Hate... You..."

Leo only chuckled and shook his head before hoping out, "C'mon, we're here."

"Where is here?" Mikey whined, getting out and staring around.

Grass surrounded them, trees and bushes and all kinds of plants were growing taller than the Eiffel Tower, so to speak. Wildlife poked from the bushes curiously.

"Wow." Mikey breathes, "I-I didn't know there was a place like this in Moonlight Falls..." His voice wandered off dreamily.

"Nobody else _does _know." Leo told him, "And let's keep it that way."

"I thought being deceiving and mischievous was my thing!" Mikey complained.

"It is." Leo chuckled, taking off in a seemingly random direction.

But it wasn't to him, he knew the place well.

"Where we going now?" Mikey asked.

"Somewhere." Leo smirked crookedly.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Mikey groused quietly.

Leo chuckled, taking yet another seemingly random turn. He walked through the forest with ease, it was part of him. Nature was a part of every werewolf, the Alpha's especially. Leo moved more gracefully than anybody in a forest (Or anywhere for that matter), Alpha or not. Lots of people were envious of that.

Mikey stumbled once or twice over some thick roots that stuck out of the ground. Eventually, he just stepped where Leo stepped. But lacking focus, he occasionally stumbled some more.

Finally, they reached their detination.

"Here we are." Leo smiled.

Mikey gawked. He thought the forest was beautiful, and it was. But this was just... Wow... Water dripped from somewhere, but not like a water fall. It was like... The water came down as thick lines, sorta. It was sort of like a cave, except a wall was missing. The water came from the top of the cave, which was quite thick. Some of the cave came down like columns, except not so delicate and all.

But the serenity of the moment shattered when Leo shoved Mikey into the small crystal clear water. The moment that had seemed frozen in time left, leaving two brothers to laugh in peace as the got each other drenched.

**Yay! My longest chapter so far! :)**

**Please review! Tell me what you think, no flames except for constructive criticism. I'm not sure if I should ditch the story or not, since not many people seem interested in it... I don't know. I'm thinking about it. I'll try and finish it for those who like it :)**

**(By the way there is roughly 1,490 words in the STORY part, not including the Author Notes! That was 4 and a bit of A4 pages, according to my laptop)**


End file.
